


Indestructible

by Zukkkaashipper



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, I suck at tagging, Inspired by Shadowhunters (TV), M/M, Oblivious, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:34:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zukkkaashipper/pseuds/Zukkkaashipper
Summary: “Pay attention, Y/N,” Izzy reprimanded when she got another hit in.You groaned. She was right of course, but it got harder every minute that passed. Jace had become quite sweaty, his already tight shirt clinging to his torso and his hair falling in front of his face. You found it incredibly hot. You also felt incredibly hot, to be honest.“She can’t,” Jace quipped, “too distracted by all of this.”He highlighted his word with a gesture towards his body.You felt just the tiniest bit flustered, but you didn’t let it show.“You wish, pretty boy.”“Ah! So you admit I’m pretty,” he shot a wink your way.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Simon Lewis, Jace Wayland/Original Female Character(s), Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 5





	Indestructible

“Y/N! There you are!” Simon exclaimed. 

“We haven’t seen you in forever, where have you been?” Clary added. 

“I’m pretty sure the reason for that is that you guys are making out every two minutes now,” you say cheekily. 

They look at each other guiltily and before you could reassure them it was a joke they start apologising. 

“We’re so sorry Y/N/N. I hope you know that we would never want to exclude you and that you’re still our best friend.” 

“It’s just that it has been such an adjustment for us as well. If you had asked me a year ago whether I would ever be dating Clary, I would’ve called you crazy,” Simon added. 

As he was saying this you saw the way he looked at Clary, as if he couldn’t believe that she wanted to be with him. As if she was his whole life. 

You weren’t actually mad at them. In all honesty, you don’t think you had ever been happier. They were your two favourite people in the world and just seeing how happy they made each other, made you believe in true love and soulmates and all that sappy stuff. 

“I was just joking guys. I’m very happy for you, you make a great couple,” you smiled at both of them and saw relief flooding both their faces. 

“Sooo, is he a good kisser,” you asked Clary conspiratorially. Always one to lighten the mood. 

Clary laughed and Simon sputtered, “the best.” 

And that was that. You were happy they were happy and nothing more needed to be said about it. 

For a minute you let yourself reminisce about how far you all had come. Less than a year ago, you and Clary had accompanied Simon and Maureen to one of their shows. With the intention of taking Clary out for her birthday after. All three of your lives changed forever when a very attractive blond guy stumbled into you. Simon and Maureen thought you were going crazy, but Clary saw him too. 

After that, things got complicated fast with both of you finding out you were shadow hunters and Simon becoming a vampire. It didn’t stop there, of course. There was the whole thing with Valentine and the mortal cup and Jace being Clary’s brother, but then not. 

To say it was a whirlwind would be the understatement of the century. 

But you wouldn’t trade it for the world. You had grown comfortable in your skin and had never felt more at ease. Jace and Izzy had welcomed you with open arms, and so did Alec. Although it took him a bit longer to warm up to Clary, mainly because of the troubles she caused looking for her mum. Later you found out that his issues with her might have also stemmed from his feelings for Jace. Thinking about it again made you feel on edge. 

In the beginning it did look like Jace and Clary were going to get together, but apparently you were all wrong and you felt strangely relieved by that. 

“Earth to Y/N,” Simon waved his hand in front of your face. You swatted it away and stuck your tongue out at him. He laughed. 

“So what about you Y/N? Any handsome shadowhunters that have caught your eye?” 

“You know me,” you say deflecting the question. Never one to talk about feelings. You had only ever been in love once and he broke your heart. Now, you were extremely cautious and preferred to just hang out with friends. 

Clary glanced at Simon knowingly, but you couldn’t figure out what the look meant. You just shrugged it off and they didn’t say anything on the subject afterwards either. 

You spend the day laughing, watching movies and eating more than you probably should have. Whatever. You would make up for it in training tomorrow. You would have never admitted it out loud, but being here again with Clary and Simon you realised that you had felt a little lonely lately. So when you walked back to the institute on your own, it felt as if you were lighter somehow. Like you had been nervous without even realising it. 

Mesmerised. That’s the only way you could describe how you felt, you were mesmerised. The way his body moved, so graceful and sexy. 

You had been sparring with Izzy for an hour before Jace and Alec showed up. You’re fighting didn’t get any better, you were too distracted by the two guys. It looked like they were dancing, it was so smooth, like they had been doing this forever. Which they sort of had, of course. 

“Pay attention, Y/N,” Izzy reprimanded when she got another hit in. 

You groaned. She was right of course, but it got harder every minute that passed. Jace had become quite sweaty, his already tight shirt clinging to his torso and his hair falling in front of his face. You found it incredibly hot. You also felt incredibly hot, to be honest. 

“She can’t,” Jace quipped, “too distracted by all of this.”   
He highlighted his word with a gesture towards his body. 

You felt just the tiniest bit flustered, but you didn’t let it show. 

“You wish, pretty boy.” 

“Ah! So you admit I’m pretty,” he shot a wink your way. 

“You two would be very cute together,” Izzy teased. 

Jace’s moves stuttered at that and Alec managed to floor him. 

“You should watch your stance, pretty boy,” Alec said teasingly, “or did you do it on purpose so Y/N would come and kiss it better.” 

Jace seemed to completely freeze. You didn’t have time to ponder it for long, because Izzy kept pushing you harder and harder. 

After sparring with Izzy for ten more minutes, you realised how futile it was to keep going at it, especially after seeing Jace’s reaction to Alec’s words. 

“Iz, you win. I need some water.” 

“What’s up with you,” she asked teasingly, “it’s usually way harder to win from you.” 

You didn’t say anything, but your eyes drifted over to Jace. When you looked back at Izzy she had an understanding and soft look on her face. 

“What?” You asked defensively. 

She just shrugged, but stared at you intensely. You don’t know what did the trick, whether it was Izzy’s look, Clary and Simon yesterday, or the feeling bubbling in you stomach, but it was in that very moment that you suddenly realised that you might like Jace a bit more than you wanted to.   
You fled the training room, causing some people to stare after you. 

A cold shower on your mind, you quickly stripped and stepped under the flow of water. You tried clearing your head and to think back to the time when your feelings for Jace turned into something more. You were terrified.   
Jace was a flirt and slept around and now you understood why you had felt so down every time you saw him with another girl. Being in love scared you, but being in love with Jace, handsome, funny, unattainable Jace, terrified you. 

This new revelation resulted in the avoiding of all things Jace. Obviously, this didn’t go unnoticed, but no one said anything. That was until you were hanging out with your other favourite couple, Malec. 

“Biscuit, you seem off. What’s wrong?” Magnus inquired. 

You visibly hesitated. You really needed to talk about it. All these feelings had been driving you crazy and shutting out Jace hurt more than you initially thought it would. You thought if you kept your distance for a while you could get over it quickly. Unfortunately, no such luck. In fact, you only longed for him more. Jace didn’t seem to miss you, however, there was a constant stream of pretty girls by his side. 

“It’s Jace, isn’t it,” Alec said unusually soft, “it’s ok Y/N, I’ve been there,” he added. 

“Don’t remind me,” Magnus said. 

Alec shot a loving glance Magnus’ way and just seeing their love and understanding of each other made you wish you had something like that. 

“I-I uh, has it really been that obvious?” 

“Probably to everyone but Jace,” Alec quips. 

“I don’t think it matters whether he knows or not.” 

“Why do you say that?” Magnus asks. 

“I don’t seem to be his type. At least, judging by his last couple of flings.” 

“You should tell him, Y/N/N.” 

“I’ll think about it,” you say. Mainly just to be done with the conversation. 

Luckily, they let it go. Your mind keeps going a mile a minute for the rest of the night. 

You keep avoiding Jace for another week, but then your luck runs out. 

“Y/N, can we talk?” 

“Jace,” you breath out, hesitating for a second, “sure, come in.” 

You sat down on your bed. Thinking Jace would follow, but he started pacing in your room. 

“You’ve been avoiding me.” 

It wasn’t a question, more like a statement. Seeing how it was true, you didn’t have the heart to deny it. Instead you just stayed quiet. Wondering what he would say next, never, ever imagining the words that followed. 

“What did I do?” 

He didn’t even think that maybe there was another reason. Immediately jumping to the conclusion that it was his fault. When you didn’t answer, but just stared at him, he continued. 

“I must have done something to make you mad at me. I’ve been wracking my brain trying to think of what I did. It’s driving me crazy. Whatever I did, I never meant to hurt you. Just tell me, please. What was it that made you give up on me?” 

You were speechless. You saw the pain in his eyes and suddenly you hated yourself for not being able to talk about feelings. You thought he wouldn’t notice, but in order to protect your feelings you had hurt the person you never wanted to hurt.   
You stood up quickly and reached for his hands. 

“You didn’t do anything wrong Jace,” you rushed out, “I’ve just been dealing with some stuff. I-I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to make you doubt yourself. I promise, you didn’t do anything wrong.” 

“Then what is it Y/N!” Jace exclaimed. He had a desperate look in his eyes. 

You took a step back. He had never yelled at you before. His look softened and he carefully stepped towards you again. He took your hands in his warm ones. 

“I need to know. Please tell me.” 

You contemplated lying to him, but if there’s one thing you prided yourself on was honesty when asked a direct question. 

“If I say this, there’s no going back. Are you sure you want to know?” 

Jace looked seriously, but nodded. 

“I d-don’t know how to do this!” You said frustrated. 

“You make me f-feel these feelings that I haven’t felt in a long time, m-maybe ever. I feel insecure when I’m around you, but,” you paused, trying to collect your thoughts. You sighed, “but you also make me feel almost indestructible in a way? I didn’t realise it for a very long time. I just knew that whenever I saw you with another girl, I’d feel sad? And I didn’t put one and one together until that day in the training room, you know? But you-you’re Jace.” 

Now you’d started you couldn’t stop. Every feeling you’d every had about Jace and all your emotions just came rushing out. 

“Every girl and even some guys want you. You, you’re amazing and I’m just me. I don’t.. I didn’t even know what I was until less than a year ago.” 

The silence lingered for a while. You weren’t sure on how to continue. 

“I feel jealous when you’re with others,” you muttered softly, “I guess I, I want to be the one you kiss and touch. I want to be the one to go on dates with you. I want what Alec and Magnus and Clary and Simon have.. with you.” 

You took a deep breath and averted your gaze. It stayed still for what felt like a long time after that. You couldn’t stand it anymore, so you looked at his face again. When you did, you saw he was looking at you with a soft, hopeful smile. 

“You want to be with me?” He asked hopefully. He stepped towards you. Before you could answer he was leaning in, resting his forehead against yours. 

Your heart was beating so fast you were sure he could hear it. He looked into your eyes and whatever he saw, reassured him enough to lean down further. Finally, you felt his lips on yours and it was the most spectacular feeling. 

A warmth spread from your lips all the way to your ears and the tips of your toes. You let out a soft sound of pleasure and you felt him grow bolder in his actions. One of his hands slid to your waist, while the other was still on your cheek. You felt his tongue trace over your lip. You let out a soft gasp, which he took as an opportunity to deepen the kiss. 

You started pushing his signature leather jacket of his shoulder and his hands found their way under your shirt. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

Saved by the bell. You kind of wanted to take it slow, go on dates before taking the next step. 

You both pulled back quickly and Alec walked into your room. You quickly glanced at Jace. Apparently your hands had wandered to his hair, because it looked disheveled. 

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting?” Alec asked. 

“You’re fine Alec, what is it?” Jace asked. 

“Briefing in the common area. Izzy, Simon and Clary are already there.” 

Alec walked out of your room. You glanced at each other and immediately followed. When you walked into the common room, you heard wolf whistles. 

“Did you guys finally kiss and make up?” Izzy asked teasingly. 

“We did,” you said casually. 

“Does this mean you’re together now?” Clary inquired. 

You didn’t answer. You weren’t even sure yourself. You glanced towards Jace, who seemed stoic as ever. He took your hand and said, “yeah, yeah we are.” 

In that moment, you had never been so happy. You smiled at him and he returned the favour. The butterflies were going wild in your stomach. You couldn’t wait to see what the future would hold. Even though a small part of your brain was still terrified, you knew that this is what you wanted and the rest you’d figure out together.

**Author's Note:**

> I’d love to hear what you think, so let me know! :)


End file.
